Life as They know it
by Purestdemon
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. The sanzo party is having their share of problems. And if thats not bad enough, a powerful demon lady is sending assassins after them. All in all its the usual stuff. Please review! CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Just an ordinary day

Life as They know it

chapter 1: An ordinary day

Birds dove into the sky, frightened by the noises below. The screams of dying demons

filled the air, which were soon silences by Sanzo's bullets. A loud cracking noise was

heard as Goku's staff collided with a demon's head. The chain of Gojyo's weapon cut

through the flesh of his opponent like it was paper. And of course, Hakkai's energy balls

flew around like mad. Within minutes there was silences.

" Well, that was fun," said Gojyo, taking out a cigarette. He looked tired, as it had been a

long day. " I think they were too easy," Goku complained. " Come on now Goku, you

really expect them to be better?" Hakkai laughed, walking over to the jeep. The rest

follow.

They were on the road again, heading for the next town. It was quiet, or it was, until

Goku's stomach broke the silence. "Come on Hakkai, can't you go any faster? I'm

starving," said Goku, as meat buns filled his thoughts.

"Just a little further Goku" said Hakkai. "Ya monkey, just shut up and wait," said Gojyo,

putting Goku into a headlock. " Let me go, you stupid water sprite!" Goku yelled,

struggling. This continued for sometime.

Suddenly, the familiar sound of paper hitting skin fill the air. "Will you two dumbass's

shut up?" Sanzo cursed, putting his paper fan away. "Well aren't you the hateful one,"

Gojyo said painfully, rubbing the back of his head. Goku too rubbed his head, but didn't

say anything.

Ones again the silences took over the group. The sun was setting. "There," Hakkai

pointed to a small group of houses down below. "But it will take so long to get there"

Goku complained. There was a pause. "Well Goku, if you really want to get there fast"

said Hakkai, smiling. " You wouldn't " Sanzo said under his breath. "Hang on guys!"

Hakkai called, and gunned the engine. Within seconds they had reaches the end of the

cliff and were airborne.

Just then, a flock of seagulls flew by. Goku ducked to get out of the way. Gojyo on the

other hand was not fast enough, and ended up with a mouth full of feathers. As the got

closer to the ground, Hakuryu got a bit nervous. Within meters of the ground he changed

back into himself, leaving the guys hanging in mid-air. They ended up building a tower.

Hakkai on the bottom, Sanzo laying on him, Gojyo lay on his back, and Goku sitting

comfortably on top.


	2. gojyo's manhood

Chapter 2: Goyjo's manhood

Gojyo stared at the little dragon. " That wasn't very nice you know." Hakuryu let out a

screech of laughter. " So monkey, when are you planning to get off of me?" Gojyo

asked, annoyed with Goku sitting on him. " Never" said Goku, and stuck out his

tongue. Not wanting that answer, Gojyo shoved Goku upwards.

Goku not expecting this kicked his legs around, trying to get his balance back.

There was a yell of pain as Goku's foot collided with Gojyo's privates. "YOU

JACKASS BAKA SARU, I'LL KILL YOU!" Gojyo yell, and darted after Goku. He

didn't make it very far as the pain slowed him to a stop within seconds.

Hakkai laughed. Even Sanzo secretly let a smile show. Goku just stare, not sure what

he had done. Finally it came to him. " sorry" said Goku to Gojyo, a bit embarrassed. "

Your sorry? YOUR SORRY!" Gojyo yelled at him, holding his nuts." hakuryu, please

transform" hakkai said, still laughing at gojyo. The jeep soon appeared.

" come on, the town isnt that far away." Everyone did what hakkai said. Gojyo sat

there, staring with anger at goku. Goku, not liking this, tried to avoid gojyo's

eyes. " let him be gojyo, it wasnt his fault" by surprise these words came from sanzo.

"NOT HIS FAULT? HE KICKED ME IN THE NUTS!" gojyo yelled at sanzo.

Then there was silence.

The group finally reached town. Goku ran to the nearest shop, but found out it was

closed. " damn it" he cursed, trying to break down the door." goku, lets just get to a

hotel." said hakkai. Sanzo and gojyo both looked tired, and goku too was exhausted.

The made there way to a small motel on the edge of town. Hakkai got each of them a

room. Everyone went upstairs and want into there rooms. " good night everyone" said

hakkai. " whatever" muddered sanzo and want into his room.Gojyo and goku didnt say

a word.

Goku was still a but ashamed for what he did to gojyo. He knew how important

THAT area was to gojyo. He didnt want to think about it anymore. The thought was

making him uncomfortable. He lay down, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

On the other side of the wall, gojyo was thinking about the same thing. He wondered

if he should say sorry to Goku or not. " oh well, Ill sleep on it" he said, and closed his

eyes. He fell asleep with the thought of liquoir, cigerrettes and women in his mind.


	3. The usual Problem

Chapter 3: The usual problem

Author note: sorry it took so long... yet judging form the reviews it looks like noone is going to care about this chapter anyway...oh well, this is for my fun anyway. For those who do read, please review...thannks

In a cave north of the town

" IDIOTS!" Yelled a demon woman at her servants in front of her. Many of them back away a bit. " How could you don't have killed them yet?" He scolds. "Will..." said a demon, standing up," they are a lot stronger then you think, Helba." " YOU IDIOT! They are nothing more then a monkey, and priest, a red head and a happy-go-lucky freak!" Howled Helba at him.

" Helba, " said another demon, standing up, " if you may, I shall talk care of the matter." " You Krin? Well, you are the best we have" said helba, seeming a lot calmer talking to him. " If its what you want" she said, waving her hand. Krin bowed deeply and left the cave.

In the hotel

Sanzo, who was awake, sat by his window. He stared to the north. There was a demonic aura coming from that direction. He didn't bother to tell the others. " If they can't sense it, then shouldn't be here" he said to himself.

There was a knock at the door, and hakkai entered. Sanzo already has his gun out, and was pointing it at hakkai. " I don't recall I gave you permission to enter. " Said Sanzo, glaring at him. " But I've already entered so the harm is done I'm afraid," replied hakkai. With a sigh, Sanzo lowered his gun.

There was a pause. "...You sense it too?" Hakkai asked Sanzo." ya," Sanzo muttered. " What should we do about it? " It's not our problem unless it gets in our way." There was a click as Sanzo lit up a cigarette.

In the other room, gojyo woke up. The roar of goku snoring was going through the walls as if they were paper. " Damn baka saru. First my nuts, now he's taking away my sleep" gojyo moaned, really to jump through the wall and strangle goku. " Man that damn bastard is loud" he said, grabbing the pillow and putting it over his head. After a moment, he could see it wasn't working.

Gojyo got up and walked over to goku's room. " Hey monkey, " he said, knocking on the door, "Its time for breakfast" he called and ran back to his room, and closed the door. There was a bang as goku through his door open, and ran down the stairs, with a pillow still in his hands, the words " YA, BREAKFAST!" Following him all the way down. " That will do" said gojyo. Smiling, he through himself on the bed, and went back to sleep.

Hakkai looked at the door." Goku?" He said, hearing the monkey running down the hall. " Wonder that his problem is" Sanzo growled. " I'll go check it out" said hakkai, walking out of the room. He headed down the stairs.

He found goku in a corner of the lobby, hugging his pillow, and looking sad. " There you are goku" said hakkai in his usual cheerful voice, " what's wrong?" Goku looked at his with tear filled eyes. " There's no food" goku said, then burst into tears.

This was very short live. The door of the hotel opened and a demon walked in. Hakkai sat down slowly, so the demon couldn't see him. Goku has always stopped crying, and was staring at the demon. " Well, goku, if you are mad, there is a good stress reliever for you" said hakkai, pointing at the demon. " That will do just fine" said goku, getting up and summoning his staff. Be this time the demon had already seen them and was charging them. " What an idiot" said goku, and slammed the demon in the head as it came. There was a smash as goku was thrown against the wall.

" He's strong enough to resist goku's attack?" Thought hakkai in wonder and shock. Upstairs the footsteps of Sanzo and gojyo could be heard, no doubt they were coming down for some action as well.

Gojyo was down first. He looked around. " Hey, listen demon" he said to the demon. It turned and faced him. " No one can beat the living tar out of him but me, you got that?" Before the demon could answer, Sanzo shot him in the head. He disappeared. " Nice one Sanzo now will never find out why he was here." Said gojyo to Sanzo. " I don't really care" Sanzo growled, " lets just go back to bed, and go to sleep." Sanzo marched back up the stairs, and slammed his door shut. " Man its loud tonight" said gojyo, as he, goku, and hakkai followed Sanzo up the stairs, and into there own rooms.


End file.
